King Ghidorah: Monster Zero
King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters '''is an anime series centered around Godzilla's legendary arch-nemesis. King Ghidorah, who awakens after a ten-year slumber to destroy the world. The series was announced in March 2013 and made it's debut on December 20, 2014 in Japan. Running for 49 episodes on a weekly basis, the show's run there lasted unti November 21, 2015. The show's English dub was first shown in September 13, 2015. The show was produced by a joint-effort of Toho, Kadokawa, Tsubaraya, Universal, and Legendary. The English dub was done by FuNimation. Series Stats '''Format: '''Anime, Sci-Fi '''Created by: '''Toho Company LTD, LLC, Kadokawa-Herald Pictures, Tsubaraya Productions, Universal Studios, and Legendary Pictures '''Starring: '''Kouichi Yamadera, Minori Chinhara, Junpei Morita, and Shikuza Itou (Original dub); Alastair Duncan, Maryke Hendrikse, Eric Stuart, and Rachel Lillis (English dub) '''Narrated by: '''Akira Takarada (Japanese); Patrick Stewart (English) '''Theme music composer: Neil Norman and His Cosmic Orchestra Composer(s): '''Kenji Yamamoto, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama '''Country of origin: '''Japan '''No. of episodes: '''49 ' '''Running time: '''44 minutes (per episode) '''Original channel: '''TV Asahi' ' '''Picture format: '''70mm, 16:9 '''Original run: '''December 20, 2014 - November 21, 2015 Plot It is the year 1965. For seven years, the dreaded King Ghidorah has waged a long and terrible war upon the planet Earth, coming into conflict with the monsters who defend it, lead by the King of The Monsters, Godzilla. But now, things have reached a head. King Ghidorah's brothers Keizer Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and father Grand Ghidorah have arrived and wreak even more havok on to the world with the King of Terror. When the four beasts meet the King of the Monsters and his allies, an epic battle wages and at the end, the Ghidorahs stand on the brink of victory, poised to kill Godzilla... until an unexpected enemy arrives, robs them of their prize, kills three of them, banishes King Ghidorah to the deepest bowels of the Earth, and disappears. The "Great Monster War", as many called it was an at end, and the terror of the Ghidorah race has ended, but a price - the human race is gone, only the kaiju remain, and the world's greatest defender has fallen. For the survivors, it is now the time to breathe a collective sigh of relief. The war has ended... or has it? It is now the year 1975. The world has lived in relative peace for the last decade, with only small incursions by other kaiju with evil intents for Earth, which are beaten back easily. But now, things change. The dreaded Gigan, having arrived on Earth, revives King Ghidorah. With a weakened world lying ahead of him, King Ghidorah decides to take advantage of the situation by assembling an alliance of monsters from the ones with their eyes on Earth and destroy the planet once and for all . But unbeknownst to the King of Terror, other eyes are watching with their eyes on him - including the ones of the monster of who denied him his prize. Characters King Ghidorah's Faction/Ghidorah Empire Central Command *'King Ghidorah '- A gigantic, three-headed space dragon who serves as the series protagonist who awakens from a long slumber to wreak his vengance upon the world. Voiced Kouichi Yamadera and Alastair Duncan. *'Megaguirus '- A giant, extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megagurius was the queen of a massive swarm of extra-dimensional dragonflies who had a penchant for any energy source that will increase their power before their extniction. As such, she is also the last of her kind. At first, is hesitant to join King Ghidorah, but is lulled by the chance of limitless power. The two later warm up to each other and she is later accepted by Ghidorah as his consort. Voiced by Minori Chinhara and Mayrke Hendrikse. *'Gigan '- King Ghidorah's most loyal servant and number two in the chain of command among the faction members, atitle he soon wilingly shares with Megaguirus. Gigan was the first kaiju who encountered King Ghidorah after his return and joins his master on a quest to unite most, if not all, the powerful evil ''kaiju left on the Earth for it;s destruction. His look in the show is based on his Modified Gigan design from Godzilla: Final Wars. ''Voiced by Junpei Morita and Eric Stuart. *'Biollante '- A Godzilla clone who was created the cells of the monster king were fused with those of a rose and a human's. Infatuated with Gigan, who returns her feelings. Voiced by Shizuka Itou and Rachel Lillis. *'MechaGodzilla 1''' - Godzilla's infamous metal doppelganger. He has been a long-time ally of King Ghidorah, and is very close to him. Has a mutual dislike of Megagurius, but their rivalry only goes so far as not to incur King Ghidorah's wrath. Voiced by Jouji Nakata and David Kaye. *'SpaceGodzilla '- Another Godzilla clone who was created when Godzilla's cells into space via unmentioned means, fused with a crystaline life form, entered a black hole, and exited a white hole. In Episode 39, he dies in the battle against Slattern when he gets stabbed by his tails. However, some of his cells escape into space, where he - according to his comrades - will reconstitute himself and return. Returns in the third OVA to kill an impostor of himself and rejoin the ranks of his faction. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto and Daemon Clarke. *'Destoroyah '- A hulking, devil-like creature who was originally a whole colony of prehistoric crustceans before they were mutated. He has a strong friendship with SpaceGodzilla and was the one who killed Slattern in revenge by decapitating the beast with a Laser Katana and blasting it's body with his Oxygen Destroyer Laser. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao and Andrew Chandler. Normal Members *'Orga '- A creature that started life as an advanced bio-ship that absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became a hulking, Godzilla-like monster with massive hands. Voiced by Masashi Hirose and Steven Blum. *'Megalon '- A beetle-like kaiju ''who isn't very bright, but makes up for it with his brute strength. Voiced by Yukimasa Kishino and Jim Cummings. *'Hedorah '- A toxic sludge-based alien that thrives where pollution is most concentrated. Voiced by Yousuke Akimoto and Daran Norris. *'Hokmuto '- One of two parasitic creatures known as M.U.T.O (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisims). Hokmuto is smaller one, but he is very fast and can outrun ''kaiju ''as fast as Rodan in the right situation. Voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki and James Cathcart. *'Femuto '- Hokmuto's mate. Bigger than her partner and equally dangerous in combat. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and Michele Knotz. Irys' Faction/Gyaos Empire Gyaos *'Irys '- A mutated Gyaos that can absorb the DNA of others, and make copies of their moves for his uses. One of King Ghidorah's main rivals, apart from Bagan. One of the series' main antagonists, along with Bagan. Voiced by Hisao Egawa and Ted Lewis. *'Hyper Gyaos''' - The head of the Gyaos. Is far more powerful than most of his kind. Voiced by Katsunosuke Hori and Robert Atkin Downes. *'Mecha Gyaos '- A Gyaos who was rebuilt into a cyborg. Voiced by Junichi Suwabe and Christopher Corey Smith. *'Space Gyaos '- A silver Gyaos whose main job is to gather intelligence for Irys and report it to him. Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara and Wally Wingert. *'Super Gyaos '- A female Gyaos who is her faction's main strategist. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Kari Wahlgen. *'Mire Gyaos '- A Gyaos that serves as the head of the Gyaos Swarmers. Voiced by Kenta Miyake and Mackenzie Gray. *'Gyaos Swarmers '- The shock troopers of the Gyaos Empire. Very weak by kaiju ''standards.'' *'Neo Gyaos '- A super-large Gyaos that has two heads and the largest kaiju in the series. It was formed when the last Gyaos Swarmers fused into one. Voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka and John DiMaggio. Other Members *'Queen Legion '- The queen of an interstellar race of hive-mind aliens. Voiced by Rie Tanaka and Jessica DiCicco. **'Leigon Drones '- Members of Queen Leigon's hive. They also serve as the shock troopers of the empire. They do not speak, but roar. *'Gurion '- A unusual type of monster with a gigantic, knife-like growth on his head. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. *'Zedus '- A bulky, dinosaur-like beast who can shoot extra-sharp quills and is a short fuse. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Vic Mignoga. *'Viras '- A space-faring squid-like creature that has a reputation as an intergalatic conqueror. Voiced by Ryo Horikawa and Chris Ayres. *'Jiger '- A ancient reptile that can lay eggs asexually through her tail. Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru and Tasia Valenza. **'Baby Jiger '- Jiger's offspring that starts life in an egg laid in the lungs of a bigger monster, where it lives off the bigger monster before hatching and eating it's way through the host's body. Has no lines. *'Barugon '- A highly unusual kaiju ''who fires a rainbow-based beam attack. Voiced by Kouki Harasawa and Bill Fagerbakke. *'Zigra '- A giant alien goblin shark with a taste for human flesh. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Phil Parsons. Mothra's Faction/Earth Defenders *'Mothra '- A divine, moth-like being who leads the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's death. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Laura Bailey. *'Angurius '- A supersized ankylosaurus who was Godzilla's best friend. Well noted for his loyal and "never say die" attitude. Voiced by Kenichi Suzumura and Dwight Schultz. *'Rodan '- A giant pteranodon. An experienced strategist with millions of years of fighting experience under his belt. Voiced by Toshio Furakawa and Christopher Sabat. *'Baragon '- An ancient beast who specializes in digging and underground operations. He is the smallest ''kaiju ''among all of the ones in the series, but his battle prowess is excellent and has taken down enemies much bigger than himself on multiple occasions. Voiced by Cho and Sonny Strait. *'King Caesar''' - A beast resembling a shisa ''of Okinawan legend. Voiced by Mughito and Kevin Michael Richardson *'Titanosaurus '- An dinosaur who is as strong as Godzilla and can cause massive winds to occur when he opens his tail sail. Voiced by Takuya Sato and Mads Mikkelsen. *'Gamera '- A gigantic turtle who can travel in space, has rockets in his shell, and breathes fire. Voiced by Ken Watanabe and Sean Schimmel. *'King Kong '- A giant gorilla, one of the lead Earth Defenders. Voiced by Akio Ohtsuka and LeVar Burton. *'Kamacurias '- A gigantic praying mantis. Voiced by Aya Uchida and Sally Hawkins. *'Kumonga '- A giant spider. Voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto and Thomas Kretchsmann. *'Manda '- A mystical, dragon-like being. Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono and John Burgemier. *'Gorosaurus '- A dinosaur resembling a tyrannosaur-allosaur hybrid. Voiced by Koji Yusa and Jeff Bennett. *'Zilla '- A mutated iguana, once mistaken for Godzilla. Voiced by Toru Furuya and Simon Helberg. *'Mothra Leo '- Mothra's own son. Voiced by Sota Oyama and Grant George. Kiryu's Faction/Earth Defense Force (E.D.F) *'Kiryu '- A Godzilla-like cyborg, who has the cells of Godzilla implanted in him. As a result, he has all of Godzilla's memories and experiences. Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa and Garry Chalk. *'MechaGodzilla II '- Another Godzilla-based machine, who was a prototype for Kiryu. Named for the original MechaGodzilla. Voiced by Jiro Dan and Frank Welker. *'Jet Jaguar '- A giant, man-based robot who can shift his size, depending on the situation. Voiced by nobody, since he doesn't have any lines in the series. *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A '- The G.D.F's first combat-operational mech. Has no voice actor. *'Mechani-Kong '- King Kong's cyborg doppelganger. Also has no voice actor. Bagan's Faction/Breach Beasts *'Bagan '- An incredibly powerful monster of unknown origin, who killed King Ghidorah's brothers, father and rendered King Ghidorah the last of his kind. Is the one ''kaiju ''King Ghidorah fears and hates more than any other, Irys and Godzilla included. Extremely intelligent, and was able to create monsters of his own, which he calls "Breach Beasts" in the English dub (he calls them "Giant Super Beasts" in the Japanese version). Voiced by Hiroyuki Sanada and John Hannah. *'Slattern '- A massive beast with a hammer-like head, four eyes and three barbed tails. He's the one who killed SpaceGodzilla. *'Scunner '- A monster with a bull-like head and armored skin. *'Raiju '- A crocodile-like monster that spits acid, and has a fake head that guards a smaller one. *'Otachi '- A quadrupedal, bat-like beast that spits out acid and is almost as fast as Megaguirus. *'Leatherback '- A hulking gorilla-like monster that can cause EMP bursts using a special organ on his back. *'Onibaba '- A crab-like monster ho is very weak. *'Yamarashi '- Flat-headed greed beast with four eyes. *'Mutavore '- An armored creature that has a blade-like head, six eyes, and massive axe-like structures on his back and chin. *'Knifehead '- A monster that looks like Gurion, if only a bit skinnier and his head is more goblin-shark like in nature. *'Kaiceph '- Another bull-like monster. Stated by Bagan to be Scunner's brother. His horns are more bone-looking than Scunner's. *'Reckoner '- Turtle-like monster with an armored head. *'Scissure '- A monster that looks like a mini-version of Slattern and has bat-like wings. *'Karloff '- An unusual-looking monster with a tree-like face and a rather skinny body. *'Hardship '- A monster that Bagan created by fusing Mutavore and Knifehead's DNA, giving it an appearance of a fusion between the latter two monsters. His horn is made up of bone, compared to Knifehead's fleshy one. *'Hundun '- A monster with a small frill around his neck. Looks a bit like a komodo dragon, and has a horn on his nose. *'Trespasser '- Bagan's "messenger" to King Ghidorah. The only breach beast modified for communication with Bagan's enemies. Has an axe-like head and four eyes. Also has two secondary arms. Voiced by Takashi Sorimachi and Michael Dorn. *'Precursors '- An alien race that helped Bagan create the Breach beasts. Neutral/Ambient *'Ebirah '- A giant mutated lobster. Known for his arrogance. Killed by Gigan when he refused to join King Ghidorah. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Tom Kenny. *'Frankenstein''' - A mutated humanoid, one of Baragon's friends. Voiced by Kohji Mortisugu and Sam Marin. *'Battra' - Mothra's more violent twin brother. Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Ron Perlman. *'Godzilla Jr. '- The son of Godzilla, seeking revenge for his father's death. Voiced by Daisuke Ono and Jeremy Shada. *'Gaira '- A giant mutated humanoid. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Ving Vhames. *'Sanda '- Gaira's brother. Voiced by Yu Shimaka and Avery Brooks. *'Gamnies '-''' A mutated rubble crab. Assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Nakamura Shido II and Glenn Wrange. *'Gezora '- A giant cuttlefish that can walk on land, with his tentacles. Also assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Takeshi Aono and Armin Shiermann. *'Kameobas '- A mutated matamata turtle. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Travis Willingham. *'Dagahra '- An aquatic dragon monster. Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara and Phil LaMarr. *'Gabara '- An ogre-like monster who claims he can defeat King Ghidorah by himself, but he gets killed by Destoroyah. Voiced by Setsuji Satoh and Dave Wittenberg. *'Dogara '- A sentient, gaseous monster that feeds on energy and matter. Natural rival of Yog. Assimilates Hedorah temporarily in Episode 16. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka and Andrew Jackson. *'Yog '- Sentient space amoeba, natural rival of Dogara. Voiced by Masanori Shinhara and Clancy Brown. *'''Moguera - An alien, mole-like, giant robot that was the basis for M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Has no voice actor. Others *'Virasians '- A race of humanoids who fall under Viras' control. **'Agent 8691 '- Viras' agent who tries to infliltrate King Ghidorah's faction. Voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and Anthony Lander. *'Mysterians '- Moguera's creators. They are disfigured aliens who hide themselves under colorful costumes. *'Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians '- The ape-like aliens that created MechaGodzilla. **'Kuronama' - Mughal's brother and ex-leader of the Simians. Voiced by Koutarou Nakamura and George Newbern. *'Seatopians '- The underground-dwelling humans who created Megalon. They once believed that Megalon was a god until their own extinction at the latter's hands. **'Antonio' - The head priest and leader of the Seatopians. Voiced by Isao Sasaki and Leonard Nimoy. *'Gargoans '- The first aliens who used King Ghidorah in their plans to invade the Earth, a race of humanoid beings who hide their faces underneath devilish masks. **'Baron Gargoa/Gold Gargoa' - The supreme leader of all Gargoas who wears a golden mask. Voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji and Corey Burton. *'Xillens '- The second race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of emotionless cyborgs. **'The Controller' - The Xillien's leader. Voiced by Kazuki Kitamura and Juan Chorian. *'Kilaakians '- The third of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of silicone-based humanoids. **'Killakian Queen '- The female leader of the Kilaakians. Voiced by Kikuko Inoue and Sophie Marceau. *'Nebulans '- The fourth and final alien race who used King Ghidorah, a race of gigantic, anthropomorphic cockroaches. They also created Gigan. **'Chairman Fumio '- The leader of the Nebulans, voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and John Lone. **'Vice-Chairman Kubota '- Fumio's second-in-command. Voiced by Toru Ohkawa and Tim Curry. Flashback *'Zone Fighter' - An alien giant who was once allied with Godzilla, but was killed by DesGhidorah in a flashback during Episode 34. Voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Yuri Lowenthal. *'Godzilla' - The legendary monster once known as "The King Of The Monsters", before his death. Died in the pilot episode. Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and Troy Baker. *'Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah's brother, also died in the series' pilot episode. Voiced by Takeshi Kaga and Benedict Cumberbatch. *'DesGhidorah '- King Ghidorah's other brother. Like Kaiser Ghidorah, he was killed in the series premiere. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Kenneth Branagh. *'Grand King Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah, Kaiser Ghidorah, and DesGhidorah's father. Killed in Episode 1. Voiced by Masato Ibu and Timothy Dalton. OVA Characters *'Barugaron '- A monster who drinks energy and blood, his species have an eternal rivalry with the Ghidorahs since the year 1,000,000,000 BC, when he found Earth. His main goal was to kill Grand Ghidorah who killed his parents and friends in a war between the species, but he fails to do that since Gigan helped King Ghidorah anf Grand Ghidorah in the battle. Extremely hot-headed. Main antagonist of the first OVA. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Kane Kosugi. *'Shiigan '- A monster who was created when a plankton came into contact with cosmic energy. Impersonates Hedorah in the second OVA, he wants to kill King Ghidorah and Hedorah because they destroyed his home and drove his species into extinction. King Ghidorah gives him another chance in the end of the OVA. Incensed that this has happened, he retreats and swears revenge. Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa and Simon Templemann. *'SpaceGodzilla II '- A clone of SpaceGodzilla, created by Mughal. Shows up in the third OVA. Voiced by Toshihiko Seki and Billy Zane. *'Mughal '- One of the last living Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians. Main villain of the third OVA. Creator of SpaceGodzilla II. Voiced by Goro Mutsumi and Ralph Finnes. *'Tsuda '- Mughal's closest confidant and aide-de-camp. Appears in the third OVA. Voiced by Toru Ibuki and Bryan Cranston. *'Red Gargoa '- The ambitious overseer of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. Appears in the fourth OVA. Voiced by Unshou Ishizuka and Sean Bean. *'Gargoa X Squadron '- The best of the Gargoan military forces who can unite to form the super beast Grotogauros. They appear in the fourth OVA. They have no lines as individuals, but have a few as Grotogauros. Terror Beasts These are the monsters used by the Gargoas in the fourth OVA as gladiators. *'Red Spark '- A beast made from two Gargoas. Red Spark can fire hundreds of missiles from his body all at once. * Jikiro '- A robot with a hog-like face. *'Destro-King '- Twin-headed mechanical centipede. *'Dorola '- A monster with the cells of a reptile, rose, and crab DNA. *'Wargilgar '- A cyborg monster that has an orange, walrus-like head and fires missiles from his hands. Paired up with Spyler. *'Spyler '- Another cyborg monster with a bird-like head and the ability to fire massive flashes of light from his body. Paired up with Wargilar. *'Dragon King '- A massive humanoid beast with a highly inappropriate name. *'Gilmaras '- A horned monster with a vaccum-like mouth tube. *'Gelderah '- A dragon-headed monster with a corrosive breath. *'Garoga Spider - A relatively harmless spider that is the pre-evolution form for something much more terrifying. **'Spider Uros '- The terrifying evolution of the Gargoa Spider; it is a heavyweight beast that looks nothing like a spider. *'Garoga Gorilla '- A brutish gorilla monster built for battle and not much else. *'Jipudoro '- A octopus-like humanoid. *'Shadorah '- An insect-like monster that can fire off plenty of bright flashes that burn targets. It can also take over bodies. *'Barakidon '- A bird-like beast that drains energy. It can be defeated when it's distracted by darkness. *'Garoborg '- A fly-headed monster that wears a box on a chain on it's neck. It's head is particularly vunerable to attacks. Electric shocks can also wear it down. *'Dedragon '- A half robot, half pterosaur monster that can also fire many missiles from the hands. *'Zandolla '- A monster with a drill for a head. It can also fire hot steam from the drill's lower areas. *'Moguranda '- A Gargoan knock-off of Gigan. Has a scythe on his right hand, and he can fire off lightning bolts and smog. *'Barugas '- A dinosaur that can roll up into a ball if threatened. **'Barugas (Orb) '- The name for Barugas' ball form. This form posesses regenerative abilities. *'Gondargilas '- A dog-faced monster with telepathic abilities. *'Goramu '- A twin-headed monster that has two giant pistols at his disposal. *'Jellar '- A jelly-like monster with regenerative abilities. **'Kastam-Jellar '- Evolved form of Jellar. *'Bakugon '- A trunk-nosed monster that can create illusions of himself. *'Needlar '- A horned monster that is considered a ninja among monsters. *'Kabutogira '- A sword-handed monster that can use a corrosive mist. *'Grotogauros '- The ultimate champion in the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. He is a monster formed from an elite squadron of Gargoans. He is voiced by Shozo Iikzuka and Don Frye. Music Opening Theme:'' Destroy All Monsters Main Title '' (Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Closing Theme: 'Monster Zero March Remix (Neil Norman and His Cosmic Orchestra) King Ghidorah's Theme: ''Main Title '' (Invasion of Astro-Monster ''OST) '''Megaguirus' Theme:' The Ultimate Battle Appearance (Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus OST) Gigan's Theme: Main Title (Godzilla Vs. Gigan ''OST) '''Biollante's Theme:' Bio Wars (Godzilla Vs. Biollante ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla's Theme:' Main Title (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) SpaceGodzilla's Theme: SpaceGodzilla's Theme (Godzilla Vs. SpaceGodzilla ''OST) '''Destoroyah's Theme:' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMdG-MkA3X8 Main Title/Hong Kong Destruction!] (Godzilla Vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Orga's Theme:' Godzilla Vs. Orga (Godzilla 2000 ''OST) '''Megalon's Theme:' Main Title '' (''Godzilla Vs. Megalon OST) Hedorah's Theme: Godzilla Vs. Kumonga (Son of Godzilla ''OST) '''M.U.T.O Theme (Both):' Godzilla! (Godzilla ''OST) '''Godzilla and Godzilla Jr.’s Theme: 'Ending Title (Godzilla Vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Mothra’s Theme: 'FFII Battle Scene 1 (Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST) Angurius Theme: Yamato Proceeds Through Unknown Space (Be Forever Yamato ''OST) '''Rodan’s Theme:' Kazama’s Suicide Attack (Godzilla: Final Wars ''OST) '''Titanosaurus’ Theme:' Godzilla's Entrance (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) Kamacurias and Kumonga’s Theme: Klingon Battle (Star Trek: The Motion Picture ''OST) '''Zilla’s Theme: 'We're All To Blame (Sum 41) Varan’s Theme: Varan Vs. Destroyer (Varan The Unbelieveable ''OST) '''Gorosaurus’ Theme: 'Main Title (King Kong Vs. Godzilla ''OST) '''Manda’s Theme: 'Requiem For A Dream '' (''Requiem For A Dream ''OST) '''Baragon’s Theme:' Baragon’s Theme (Godzilla Unleashed ''OST) '''Gamera's Theme: 'Gamera vs. Gyaos (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe OST) King Kong’s Theme: ''Main Theme'' (King Kong ''OST) '''Kiryu’s Theme: 'Main Title (Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla II’s Theme:' Main Title (Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla II ''OST) '''Jet Jaguar and MechaniKong's Theme:' Voltes V Theme Song (Voltres V ''OST) '''Iyrs’ Theme:' White Comet Disco (Space Battleship Yamato 2199 ''OST) '''Leigon’s Theme: 'Main Title (Gamera 2: Advent of Leigon ''OST) '''Gyaos (All) Theme:' Gyaos Flies Over Tokyo Tower (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe ''OST) '''Gurion’s Theme: 'The Bolar Blitzkrieg ' '(Space Battleship Yamato III ''OST) '''Jiger’s Theme:' Flying Over (Gamera 2: Advent of Leigon OST) Viras’ Theme: ''Dessler Attack '' (Space Battleship Yamato 2199 ''OST) '''Zigra’s Theme:' Konvoi (Das Boot ''OST) '''Barugon’s Theme: 'Dragging Barugon Under/Finale '' (''Gamera Vs. Barugon ''OST) '''Zedus’ Theme:' The Fight on The Girder Bridge (Gamera:The Brave ''OST) '''Battra’s Theme: 'Battra's Theme ' ' (Super Godzilla OST) Bagan’s Theme: ''Bagan’s Theme (''Super Godzilla OST) Bagan's Faction Theme: The Final Countdown (Europe) Zone Fighter's Theme: Zone: The Human Meteor (Zone Fighter: The Human Meteor Music File) Terror Beasts' Theme (All): ''FFV Battle Theme 1'' (Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST) Gaira and Sanda's Theme: ''Sanda Vs. Gaira '' (War of The Gargantuas ''OST) '''Frankenstein's Theme: 'Frankenstein's Theme (Frankenstein Conquers The World OST) Grand Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and Keizer Ghidorah's Theme: ''King Ghidorah's Terror '' (Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah ''OST) '''Yog, Gezora, Kameobas, and Gamnies' Theme: 'Main Title ''' (''Space Amoeba ''OST) '''Daghara's Theme: ''Prepare To Die '' (Rebirth of Mothra II OST) Dogora's Theme: ''The Air Corps Launches An Offensive '' (Dogora, The Space Monster OST) Mothra Leo's Theme: ''Battle 1 - Final Fantasy IV '' (Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy OST) Aliens' Theme (All):'' First Round of Battle'' (The Mysterians OST) Video Release Information King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Complete Series Type: Blu-ray, Widescreen Language: Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 (NOTE: Later reissues of the Blu-Ray had their region numbers changed) Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 4 Release Date: '''March 12, 2016 '''Run Time: 2156 minutes Contains: The full series in both dubs. Special Features: '"The Making of" Featurette, interviews from the Japanese and English dub casts and production crews, optional subs for features and dub tracks, commentaries. ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Aftermath '''Type': Blu-ray, Widescreen Language: Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 3 Release Date: '''December 20, 2016 '''Contains: All OVAs uncut and unabridged, plus dubs 'Run Time: '''328 minutes '''Special Features: '''Subtitles for both audio tracks, plus commentaries and ''interviews. King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Ultimate Edition ''Type': Blu-ray, Widescreen '''Language:' Japanese Subtitles: '''English '''Dubbed: '''English '''Region: Region A/1 Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Format: 70 mm Number of discs: 4 Release Date: '''March 12, 2016 '''Run Time: '''2484 minutes '''Contains: Both English and Japanese dubs of the series, plus all of the OVAs dubbed and original. Special Features: '''"The Making of" Featurette, interviews from the Japanese and English dub casts and production crews, optional subs for features and dub tracks, commentaries. Arc Listing '''Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc (Episodes 1-5) Story Arc 2: 'Earth Defenders Arc (Episodes 6-20) '''Story Arc 3: '''Iyrs Arc (Episodes 21-33) '''Story Arc 4: '''Bagan Arc (Episodes 34-49) Syndication Not long after the series premired in Japan, Kodansya Manga, who had published a Godzilla manga series in the Heisei Godzilla era, published a syndication manga that lasted for 32 chapters that ended as soon as the series run ended. When the series aired in the US, IDW Comics, the current holders of the rights to publish Godzilla comics in the US, ran a prequel series (lasting for 5 issues) and a companion series (lasting 12 issues). Sometime after the series run in the US ended, Viz published a translation of Kodansya's series. Episode Listing Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc 1. '''Requiem For The Gods ' - After many long years of warring with the forces and monsters of the Earth, the mighy Ghidorah clan is on the verge of defeating the mighy Godzilla - until an unknown force arrives, robs them of their prize and annihlates them all - save for King Ghidorah. 2. 'The World That Would Never Fall '- Awakening from a 10-year slumber, King Ghidorah reunites with his old friend Gigan to assemble a coalition of monsters to assist in his cause Their first candidate? The powerful and power-hungry Megaguirus. 3. Devil And The Rose '- After recruiting Megaguirus to their cause, Gigan and King Ghidorah find two powerful allies in Godzilla's evil clones Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. 4.' Death Itself '- Arriving in Hokkaido, King Ghidorah's group find the destroyed remains of a town ravaged by the brutal Destoroyah, who once drove Godzilla to the point of death. 5. '''Alliance of Doom '- In the ruins of an abandoned EDF base in the Arctic, King Ghidorah and his allies find the mighty cyborg MechaGodzilla and the beetle monster Megalon, who fought two gigantic parasites known as M.U.T.O. Story Arc 2: Earth Defenders/EDF Arc 6. The Moth Of Heaven '- With his cadre of evil monsters complete, King Ghidorah sets off on his epic quest to destroy the world. But when he makes landfall in Vladivostok, he meets an old foe - Mothra, who has become the leader of the Earth's remaining monsters. 7. '''War at The End of The Globe '- Megalon and Orga are sent to the South Pole to raid the last remaining EDF base on the planet, there, they confront Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong. 8. 'Titan of The Cretaceous '- Titanosaurus, the mighty titan of the Cretaceous, awakens. He decides to attack MechaGodzilla, with whom he holds a personal grudge. 9. ' Grudge '- Rushing to aid her "lady-in-waiting" Biollante, Megagurius finds the monster with whom her kind has been in competition with for centuries - Rodan. 10. Spider and The Mantis '- The Earth Defenders send Kumonga and Kamacurias to try their hand in defeating the King of Terror. 11.' Battra's Game '- The Earth Defenders begrudgingly allow Battra, Mothra's twin brother to formulate a plan to send the King of Terror and his cohorts into another dimension 12.' The Only One Who Never Quit '- Angurius, Godzilla's best friend (prior to the former's death) is captured and gets tortured by Gigan. 13'. The Pretender '- A giant mutated iguana becomes a point of interest for both King Ghidorah and the Earth Defenders 14'. Apes of The Earth '- Two giant apes, Gaira and Sanda, are awakened when Orga discovers their hidden resting place. 15. '''I, MechaGodzilla '- Kiryu transfers his A.I to MechaGodzilla's body in a new plan to defeat the invaders. 16.' Toxic Nightmare '- An sentient space amoeba lands on Earth and inhabits a turtle, a crab, and a cuttlefish. Meanwhile, it's natural rival, a matter-eating gas creature, assimilates itself into Hedorah. 17.' The Avengening Prince '- Godzilla's son, Godzilla Jr. attacks members of both King Ghidorah's faction and the Earth Defenders. 18.' To Deny Me My Fate '- Godzilla Jr. teams up with Battra. Meanwhile, Megaguirus' rivalry with MechaGodzilla heats up. 19.' No End To The Heartbreak '- Battra's final plan is put into place - open an interdimensional portal in low Earth orbit, sucking the entire Earth into another dimension. 20. Farewell To This Life '- Battra, Godzilla Jr, the Earth Defenders and King Ghidorah's faction all scramble to banish their enemies into another dimension before the portal opens. Story Arc 3: Iyrs Arc 21. '''The Rival '- Banishing Mothra, the Earth Defenders, Battra, and Godzilla Jr. proves to have an unforeseen consequence when an old rival of King Ghidorah arrives to wreak chaos. 22. 'Killer of The Living '- Iyrs sends a swarm of Gyaos to steal a crucial part MechaGodzilla's mechanical system. 23. 'The Secret Enemy '- After getting stabbed by Jiger during a battle, Megaguirus goes comatose. Upon further examination, it is revealed that Jiger has laid an egg inside her body. If the egg hatches, then Jiger's offspring will eat it's way through her. In order to stop this from happening, King Ghidorah's consciousness is transferred to a tiny probe that will travel to the center of her lung, where he will attempt to kill the offspring before it can do any harm. 24. 'Scourge of The Andromeda '- Viras dispatches an agent who feigns betraying him in order to infiltrate King Ghidorah's faction. 25. 'Zigra's Volcano Run '- Zigra traps Gigan and King Ghidorah in an area full of volcanoes that have been modified by Iyrs to destroy his greatest rival. 26. 'The Tounge of Ice '- It's M.U.T.O hunting season, and Barugon is sent with a mission to nail the M.U.T.Os. 27. 'Viras Rides Again '- Viras, still smarting from his last encounter with his master's enemies, is sent to recover a serum that could enhance the natural abilities of any'' kaiju. Meanwhile, Gigan and Biollante contemplate about a future together. Elsewhere, their allies' origins are finally revealed 28. '''Day Of The Leigon '- Using the serum Viras recovered, Iyrs injects it on some of the Leigon drones. The newly-enhanced drones are sent to defeat Destoroyah and Megalon. 29. 'The Monster Knife '- Gurion, a rebellious member of Iyrs' faction, steals some of the serum that was used on the Leigon Drones and uses it on himself. The newly-powered Gurion decides to mount his own offensive against the King of Terror. 30. 'Brainwash '- During a telepathic meditation, SpaceGodzilla's mind is hijacked by Viras. 31. Doppelganger '- Using the stolen parts from MechaGodzilla's system, Iyrs uses it to convert one of the Gyaos Swarmers into a super cyborg. 32. '''The Rebellious Hive '- The Leigon swarm suddenly gains an individuality and rebels against their ex-queen and Iyrs. 33. The Last Offensive - With events taking a turn for the worse for Iyrs, King Ghidorah plans a final offensive against his rival. 34. The Final Countdown '- King Ghidorah's offensive is finally put into place, and he engages in a final showdown with Iyrs. Story Arc 4: Bagan Arc 35. '''Trespasser '- Six weeks since Iyrs was defeated, a new monster, Trespasser, arrives and delivers a message of doom: "Bagan is coming". 36. 'King's Coma '- After Trespasser is defeated, King Ghidorah starts to feel the starting effects of a condition known as "King's Coma". And it's here where he reveals the history behind the Trespasser's message and the monster known as Bagan. 37. 'Gigan's Day '- Gigan takes command as King Ghidorah falls under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, the surving Gyaos Swarmers under Mecha Gyaos and Leigon Drones forge an alliance in order to take advantage of the situation. 38. 'Breach '- After the last attack on the Ghidorah Empire, the Gyaos-Leigon alliance comes under fire from strange monsters known as "Breach Beasts" and their master - Bagan. 39. 'His Game, My Rules '- Bagan sends an assault fleet of Precursor ships to gague the strength of his enemies. He also discovers King Ghidorah's condition under the King's Coma. 40. 'The Beast From Another Dimension '- Bagan decides to send the best Breach Beast he has on hand as a part of his next move against his enemies - Slattern. 41. 'Charge of The Gyaos '- The Gyaos are back and have made a deal with Bagan to help destroy the latter's enemies. 42. '''Armada of The Stars- Gigan and SpaceGodzilla team up to destroy the massive Precursor fleet massing at Neptune. 43. Countermove '- While Gigan and SpaceGodzilla are busy dealing with the Precursor fleet, the Gyaos launch one last desperate attack with the Leigon Drones. 44. '''The Last Gyaos '- After nearly facing defeat after the last battle with the Gyaos, Megaguirus and the rest of the faction face one last trick up the Gyaos' sleeve - a super-beast known as Neo Gyaos. 45. 'King Ghidorah Dies Now '- Bagan finally makes his move and unleashes his full wrath on the Ghidorah Empire. 46. 'No Other Master '- Gigan and the rest of King Ghidorah's faction fight Bagan's invasion force, while King Ghidorah remains comatose. 47. 'Last of His Kind '- King Ghidorah awakens from his comatose state and joins his allies in the final epic battle for the fate of the entire universe. 48. 'No Victory Without Sacrifice '- King Ghidorah and his cohorts finally reach Bagan and engage in an epic all-out brawl. For King Ghidorah, it's time to avenge his family and regain his honor. 49. '''King Ghidorah's Final War '''- King Ghidorah wages his final, desprate battle against Bagan. Only one will survive this epic war and with it, the fate of the entire universe will be decided. OVAs '''A Tale of Two Destroyers - '''Moments before the Earth is destroyed, Gigan reminisces on the first time he met King Ghidorah and why he remains so loyal to the King of Terror. Also features Grand Ghidorah and Barugaron (65 mins). 'The Hunt For Hedorah '- A new monster, Shiigan, kidnaps Hedorah, traps him on a comet, and impersonates the latter so that he can get close to King Ghidorah and kill him. (75 minues) 'The Twin SpaceGodzilla Affair '- KG and his minions land on the Third Planet From The Black Hole (or the Simian homeworld) and encounter... SpaceGodzilla? (88 minutes) 'Gigan's Silent War '- A flashback story telling the story of how Gigan found the device that revived King Ghidorah, fighting in an elaborate gladitorial contest set up by the Gargoas (100 mins). In-Show Skits '''The Monster Files - At the start of each commercial break, Megalon and Orga would reveal, provide a backstory, and tell about the skills and abillities of a certain monster or two. Recap '- Technically not a skit, it just recaps the events of past episodes. Appears at the start of every episode, except for the pilot episode. '''Teaser '- Also not a skit. For 48 episodes in the series, one or more characters would break the fourth wall (offscreen) and give a preview for the next episode. The only episode without this is the series finale, which had a post-credits scene instead (in this partuicular scene, King Ghidorah and his allies watch Earth's destruction from space). Other Media A video game based on the series was released in 2015, called'' King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Video Game''. It is an adaptation of the series, and is very faithful to it's source material. The game was a monster brawler-style game, much like Godzilla: Unleashed. ''The game had a playable roster of about 115 playable characters, or the show's entire monster roster. It got positive reviews and was made available for iOS, Google Play, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, 3DS, and DS. Meanwhile, S.H. Monsterarts released a figure based on King Ghidorah's appearance in the series in 2016. Figures of just aboout every monster character in the show soon followed. Production Production began in March 2013 under the banner title "Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War". Before that, many of the cast and crew, who were inexperienced with Godzilla underwent a programme called "Kaiju Boot Camp". Midway through production, the title was altered several times. Security was extremely tight during production, and several break-ins were attempted. However, there was only one that was sucessful - wherin two individuals dodged security, stole several animation cels and some episode scripts. Production was halted temporarily while security and police searched for the two individuals. The stolen scripts and cels were recovered after two days and the two thieves were fined 950,000 yen. It was later revealed that the stolen paraphernalia were already put up for sale on Amazon and were about to be sold before their recovery. As the series showed across Japan, the English dub began production. As with their Japanese counterparts, the English dub cast went through Kaiju Boot Camp to learn about the creatures they were going to play. Benedict Cumberbatch, Patrick Stewart, Kenneth Branagh, Sophie Marceau, and Timothy Dalton couldn't go to the US during production and, as a result did their lines in Europe. Unlike the Japanese production, no break-ins were recorded. Reception The series received universal acclaim. For the Japanese dub, many found it "dark, serious, unnerving, and exciting", harkening back to the more serious films in the saga, like the original 1954 film, ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, ''and the Heisei series of the 80s and 90s. The show's monster roster was also lauded greatly, especially with the inclusion of monsters from Kadokawa Herald Pictures' (Formerly Daiei Motion Picture Company) ''Gamera series, Legendary Pictures' Pacific Rim, and the long-delayed inclusion of the super-monster Bagan in Godzilla media after almost thirty years of failed attempts to bring the beast to life. The English dub was also given a fair share of critical praise, with many stating it to be "very straight-to-the point" and "shamelessly faithful to the source material". Others praised the performances of the English voice cast, especially with Alastair Duncan's acting, with many stating it to be "electrifying and very believeable". The monster fights were also given praise. One review summed up the thoughts of many; "Free of the physical limitations of suitmation, the characters can finally pull off amazing and realistic punches, kicks, and so much more.". The entire cast and crew were awarded the Mangled Skyscraper Award at G-Fest XXII, the first time the award was given to multiple people. The series also won multiple Tokyo Anime Awards, American Anime Awards, and a Seiyu Award. Trivia *All of the voice actors who acted as a Ghidorah are British. Benedict Cumberbatch (Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah) is English, Alastair Duncan (King Ghidorah) is Scottish, Kenneth Branagh (DesGhidorah) is Irish, and Timothy Dalton (Grand Ghidorah) is Welsh. *Bagan, a video-game kaiju ''well noted for being in scrapped Toho film projects, finally made his on-screen debut in this series. *Before any major voice recording began on either dub (English or Japanese) began, the voice actors and actresses who were inexperienced or new around ''kaiju went through what was called "Kaiju Boot Camp". There, they learned everything there was to know about the characters they portrayed. *King Ghidorah's final attack on Bagan in Episode 49 is a homage to the final fight of the eighth episode in the 1967-1968 tokusatsu ''series, ''Ultraseven. In both fights, both combatants fought under the sun and ran at each other, complete with a freeze-frame. Additionally, King Ghidorah removing Bagan's nasal horn and left head crest in the same episode, along with Gigan cutting off Bagan's tail in Episode 38 is a homage the 27th episode of Ultraman, ''which was the predecessor of ''Ultraseven. **It is worth mentioning that Eiji Tsuburaya, one of the main creators of Godzilla himself, the special effects supervisor for nine Godzilla films, and the founder of Tsubaraya Productions was the creator of Ultraman ''and ''Ultraseven. **Another Ultra Series homage was the addition of subtitles to the monster names (Example: Chaos-Bringing King Dragon King Ghidorah). *Kenji Yamamoto, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama and Neil Norman'' did the music for the series. Yamamoto did the music for Arc 1, Hisaishi for Arc 2, Sugiyama for Arc 3 and Miyagawa for Arc 4. Norman did the opening theme. *The series' title was supposed to be ''Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. ''Later on, the word "Godzilla" was dropped before the title was revised. **The final title came from the title of Eiji Tsuburaya's biography, Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman, Godzilla, and Friends in the Golden Age of Japanese Science Fiction Film, which was written by August Ragone. *The pilot episode begins with a title card that reads, ''"In honor of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Akira Ifukube, Ejii Tsuburaya, Merrian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace, and Ray Harryhausen - the true masters of monsters." *Eric Stuart came out of retirement to voice Gigan. *Episode directors included Kazuki Omori, Ryuhei Kitamura, Maasaki Tezuka, Takao Okawara, and Gareth Edwards. *Series writers included Shusuke Kaneko, Guilermo Del Toro. Steven Spielberg, Max Borenstein, Bob Eggelston, and Matt Frank. ''Author's Notes'' OK, first off, I do hope you enjoy this little piece of fanfic. 'tis one of the many things that circulate in my cortex these days. That being said.... ''DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A REAL SERIES THAT WILL BE COMING, PLEASE.''' ''This, as a fanfiction, is pure fantasy and doesn't exist for real. (Though I wish it did). '' ''Additionally, DO NOT edit this without my permission, please. If you want to add your ideas here, then tell me via blog post and or comment , then, I'll probably add it to the page. '' ''If anything offends anybody, tell me and I shall see if I can remedy the problem. Speaking of whitch, if you choose to criticize me, please do it respectively, professionally, and constructively. '' ''Finally, all unoriginal material belongs to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, and I simply borrowed them for fun and for fun's sake alone. I don't wish to make any money outta this. PS - DO NOT put any voice talent for the Pacific Rim characters. I chose that they won't be having any voice actors, so they'll just talk via roars. (No need to worry, King Ghidorah and his cronies will still be able to understand them) Category:TV Series Category:Crossovers Category:Anime